


Love Bites and Broken Bones

by QueenHasNoLife



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHasNoLife/pseuds/QueenHasNoLife
Summary: Robbie stared up at the approaching night, it filled him with a sense of fear. Not that it was his fault, this missed place feeling. That blame will fall upon his father and him alone. Robbie would take it up with his father if he wasn’t a pile of ash in the remains of his family home. Done with his check of the sky and approaching moon, it was to be full, he started to walk back into the castle.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Kudos: 11





	Love Bites and Broken Bones

What are you afraid of? It sounds like a simple question, it's not. If you think out it because depending on the time of day or month it changes. Most people have changing fears thought their life, a kid is scared of the dark because of the monsters well and adult is scared of the dark because it means they didn’t pay the bill on time. At the core, the fear is fundamentally the same as the lack of light and what they can perceive. Along with your fears as you get older what your willing to put up with in life gets smaller and small, tell you are an angry old grump that hates everything and anything.

Robbie stared up at the approaching night, it filled him with a sense of fear. Not that it was his fault, this missed place feeling. That blame will fall upon his father and him alone. Robbie would take it up with his father if he wasn’t a pile of ash in the remains of his family home. Done with his check of the sky and approaching moon, it was to be full, he started to walk back into the castle.

Before Robbie could make it inside there was a loud noise that came from overhead. his heart sank, as panic started to set in. The noise grew louder and closer. Slowly forcing himself to turn around streaking across the sky was what looked to be a sort of fly machine, that was on fire. As he stared it down the mechanism was descending faster and approaching the ground, before it could make contact with the ground to pulled up missing the ground at first. Unable to get the velocity of the speed it bounced along the floor of the forest. What ended up stoping it was the ruins of the old castle that sat over half a mile away from his castle.

Not knowing what possed him. Robbie started to move down the stairs out of his house, even with the approaching night. Running fast and hard enough to make his ears pop he made it the crash site faster than normal. Slowing to a walking pace Robbie overcome with the smell of burning. It wasn’t one thing on fire it was everything around the crash. Robbie stopped moving when his eyes landed on the melting frame of whatever fell from the sky. As he stared down he started to hear a sound that was not the fire or melting metal. The noise sounded alive and hurt but was not yet screaming from the fire. Before he could stop and think he ran forward trying to find the person before the fire could.

Robbie found the pilot some feet away from most of the fire in a completely twisted pile of body parts and machine parts. He felt like throwing up. Stopping himself, he walked to the body with light steps. Standing over the person Robbie could make out most of their injuries broken bones, cuts, and what looked like a bloody and badly broken nose. Reaching down to check for a pulse his breath caught in his throat. Placing his hand on the person he could fell the weak movement of his heart under the odd-looking clothing. Looking around the crash one last time and feeling no other people, but the approaching scavengers and ferals, Robbie scooped up the broken person, and almost as fast as he got there he was back at his home.

Not knowing first aid and what little he did know being super outdated was going to not be helpful as he started to work on cleaning him up. First Robbie stipped him of is odd clothing and placed him inside one of the sitting tubs on the first floor that hasn’t been used in over a hundred years, it was also closest to the kitchen, making it easier to heat the water. After starting the fires and putting the water on to warm so he could properly clean all of his wounds. As Robbie was walking back to the person he tore through one of the old lien closets for rags to use, he also turned on the lights for the entire house. Making his way back he knows that he's not prepared to take care of anybody.

Opening the door to the bathroom Robbie was greeted by two very blue eyes staring at him from the tub. He slammed the door shut screaming. If his heart could still beat it would be right now no question, but it could it and he still had to take care of his wounds. Opening the door again this time almost painfully slow he made eye contact with the person again. Walking in and placing the rags on the sink counter he started to move around looking for soap and alcohol to clean him.

“Where am I,” speaking for the first time the person's voice sounded dry. Robbie almost dropped the soap and sponge. Turning around them made eye contact.

“A bathtub,” not knowing what else to say Vlad left the room to grab the water that had been heating up and put more on. When he came back the person was trying to get out of the tub. Which wasn’t going well with what seemed like half of his bones broken and in pain.

“Stay sitting so I can pour the water in,” the person looked startled that Robbie had come back holding cauldron of water with one hand let alone without any gloves. They sunk back winching as they moved. Robbie got to work cleaning the person off. Starting with their hair he poured water all over there body and got to work scrubbing them down.

“What happened?” Robbie was pulling a splinter out of their calf when he spoke again.

“You fell out of the sky and landed in the castle too the west,” they sat quite again when Robbie turned back to the hole that was left by the splinter it looked like it started to heal. Vlad started to panic feeling the phantom pain in his neck and heart.

“What are you,” the question came out far too shaky for his liking. He looked confused before answering.

“I’m an elf,” some of the panic in Robbie’s chest started to go away. Getting back to work with a better understanding of what to do both stayed quite tell Robbie tried to touch his arm.

“I need to check it,” the elf look like he was going to ask why all the came out was a scared sound. “I don’t have the skill to set it. If it is broken I will have to amputate it,” after Robbie finished, they started to have a panic attack. Robbie did his best to calm them. Almost twenty minutes later they calmed down enough for Robbie to check.

"I have to amputate your arm,“ Robbi didn't know where he found the strength the keep his voice steady. The person leaned over the side of the tub and threw up on the floor.

“Or I can turn you,” the elf made an odd face at this. “If I turn you your body will fix itself leaving you as healthy as you were before you crashed,” after talking Robbie sat deathly still giving them time to think.

“Ok,” Robbie looked up fast almost giving himself whiplash. “Do it now before I choose to lose my arm,” they held eye contact for almost a minute.

“Are you sure elf,” Robbie had to ask one last time as there was no going back.

“Yes, and my names Sportacus,”

“Ok. Well, Sportacus close your eyes and think of this as a love bite,”


End file.
